escape_velocityfandomcom-20200213-history
Factions
'Triple A-Rated Factions, Phyles, and Nations' 'Amazonia' ''' '''Capital: '''Manuas (03°06′0″S 60°01′0″W) '''Population: '''185 million '''Values: '''Environmentalism, Isolationism, Centralization, Cultural Ambiguity, Secrecy '''Description: '''Today Amazonia is perhaps the most isolationist of the major phyles and certainly the most isolationist of the triple-A rated phyles. Its primary territorial holdings are in the Amazon drainage basin but it also has established itself in the Yucatan, parts of Africa, especially former national parks, and in Asia, again taking stewardship of the most wild and remote jungle areas. It and Lei Feng are the two most territorially-minded phyles, and probably the ones who patrol what borders they manage to define. Though originally organized around a democratic militant environmentalist movement, as it developed and as it engaged in full-scale shadow warfare with Atlas America and Larrain-Alfa, its leadership became more centralized and secretive, its structure more hierarchical and segregated. Despite Amazonia’s leadership’s opacity and willingness to use violence, they remained primarily committed to the protection and stewardship of earth’s wild places, endangered species, and of the atmosphere. As the effects of environmental pollution became increasingly evident in the mid 21st century, their message became increasingly popular and environmentally-minded people, as well as the growing enviro-spiritual movement known as the ‘Garden’, from across the globe flocked to their banner, opening chapters in far flung locales and flooding former northern Brazil with their particularly militant-brand of environmental idealism. Despite their care for the wilds, these idealists had much less concern for the poor local humans of many of the areas they sought to protect, of their necessary logging and farming operations that kept their families fed. Acts of intimidation and violence, and a lack of state response to these finally forced many, primarily Brazilian, poor out of the Amazonian territories- usually to the Chavis phyle. They had even less concern for the wealthier citizenry and fought ongoing low-grade resistance and terrorist movement against the private security contractors of Larrain-Alfa, Qeng Ho, and Atlas America- who primarily only sought to protect their citizen-employees from the intimidation tactics of the Amazonians seeking to ‘purify’ the ‘sacred forests’. Ultimately the Amazonians were largely successful; they were willing to adopt any technology (especially bioweapons), to use increasingly brutal tactics (terrorism campaigns of all sorts), and to accept and absorb losses and attrition. Meanwhile their enemy was primarily concerned with the effect of the shadow-war on their budget. The outcome was inevitable. By the mid 2070s, the phyle was secure, its territory continuous and relatively secure. By the early 2080s Amazonia was ready to recreate itself, to join the ranks of responsible phyles that would sign the Consensus accord. They paid restitution to their former enemies, signed peace-agreements, and began the process of moving from a militant organization to an environmentally minded government. They found ways to commercialize their jungles without hurting them, investing heavily in gene-mining and developing some of the most advanced pharmaceutical and bio-medical industries worldwide, and becoming leaders in developing environmentally sensitive reverse electro-dialysis and micro-hydroelectric power generation. Today Amazonia is home primarily to environmental idealists of all nations and cultures, who over time, have created their own culture, a hybrid of their parents’ cultures and something unique onto themselves. Many are followers of the enviro-religious, enviro-spiritual movement known as ‘Garden’. Its leadership continues to be secretive, highly layered, and generally inaccessible as well as retaining a military quality that occasionally makes other phyles anxious. The nation is modern and a leader in biology, especially environmental biology/systems ecology, and has applied its knowledge of complex biological systems to understanding the brain, making it a forerunner in that field as well. Amazonia has a well-developed military program, with well-trained soldiers enhanced with a wider variety of genes and biotech than any other phyle, but lags behind in robotics and nooiome security. Its elite ‘Oncilla’ forces, recognizable by their retractable claws, use pscyhofeedback trance in addition to a truly impressive array of genegineering modifications to establish itself as one of the premiere fighting forces on the planet. Its space program is limited to satellite launch capacity, though it is involved in exploration and colonization of terrestrial oceans (though, unlike Puszcza Wynd, with no permanent habitats). '''Projects: Elevated rholev trains: 'In an effort to avoid interfering with the territories or migration of wildlife, the Amazonians have invested in elevating thier rholev system. Hung from pistes 40 to 80 feet above the ground, in many places the Amazonian public transport system speeds through the jungle canopy. ''(increases civil infrastructure maintenance costs) '''Apauruṣeya Capital: '''New Delhi (28°36′50″N 77°12′32″E) '''Population: 1.42 billion Values: ''' Indian culture, Progressive Hinduism, Education, Family, Space exploration and colonization '''Projects: Kshupakara Lunar Mining Colony: ' Extensive H3- mining operation at Luna's south pole, the Kshupakara lunar colony can maintain 111 astronauts on a permanent basis. Twice per year the base exports fusion reactor fuel via lunar shuttle ''(increases costs to space budget, generates energy) '951 Gaspra: '''A secretive project involving a 18km long astroid in the inner astroid belt, the first phase of this project is due to complete in November 2094. ''(no costs/effects at present) '''Atlas America Capital: Minneapolis (44°59′N 93°16′W) Population: ''' 258 million '''Values: American culture, Materialism, Free-Market Capitalism, Counter-socialist reactionarism, Centralization Description: By the 2050s JPMorgan Chase had grown to be (by absorbing Ford, Boeing, Johnson and Johnson, Cargill, Scoular, and others) one of the eight transnational corporate conglomerates who's resources and influence shaped countries and could compete directly with the interests of first world nations. The American civil war of 2061 saw JP and the US government on the losing side of the conflict, its legal rights and privileges, hard won in the wake of the Chinese-US affairs of the 2040s unraveled, many of its assets under threat of nationalization by the new socialist white house. Seeing themselves as the last bastions of American culture, of values like capitalism and free market and the American dream itself, JP withdrew to lick its wounds, rebranded itself as Atlas America (for who else would bear the weight of the people’s treachery) and reorganized itself along the lines of the new phyla that were beginning to take shape. Quick to sign the Consensus agreement in 2062, Atlas America had won enough legal and political recognition on the world stage, that, together with its still formidable military, it had placed itself and its still very formidable territories beyond the reach of the United Socialist Peoples (as the new USA was rebranding itself- now also a phyle). Since the events of 2062, Atlas America continues to see itself as the champions of American culture, of the values of hard work and personal success, the stalwart champion of the American capitalism and free market. Its people are the strongest of American patriots, easily translating national patriotism to a corporate phyle. And never mind the democracy thing. Despite some early difficulties resulting from having to adjust to not just managing its staff but governing a phyle’s population, Atlas America has managed to do very well for itself, continuing to lead via a single centralized board of directors. Proving itself as adept in governance as it was in business, it now continues its previous dominance of heavy industry, construction, aerospace and military markets. It is also maintaining a competitive technological position in material and energy, cybernetics, rho-energy, and computing fields. Today Atlas America machinery, vehicles, appliances, and computers are in use across the globe in industrial, commercial and personal applications by almost every phyle. Atlas America is active in space exploration, being the first to send a group of astronauts to colonize Mars (though unknown saboteurs managed to derail that with a successful cyber-attack upon the station’s life-support systems) with the ‘Mars to Stay’ program of 2084. It also one of only a handful of phyla who are engaged in a retooling effort to provide military-grade rho-shielding to their orbital satellites. Militarily, Atlas America is no one’s second, and while not possessing the largest number of active soldiers, its soldiers are perhaps the most highly trained, most cybernetically enhanced, and best equipped in the world. Its airforce is similarly dominant, with an advanced and mobile drop infantry program, and so too are its land-based combat drones. Indeed, along with Puszcza Wynd, it is one of only two phyla experimenting with military applications of rho-shielding. In the case of a renewed conventional (3rd generation) war, Atlas America is well positioned for victory. Projects: Rho-shielded combat drones: 'Atlas America is experimenting with the miltiary applications of rho-shielding on ground-based combat drones (similar to the tanks of the late 20th and early 21 centuries) ''(incomplete) 'Rho-shielded satellites: '''Atlas America satellites are in the process of being upgraded with rho-shielding technology, protecting them from both space debris and damage by hostile weaponry. ''(incomplete) '''Chavis Capital: 'Caracas (10°30′N 66°55′W) '''Population: '''994 million '''Values: '''Hispanic/Latin culture, Socialism, Family, Democracy 'Lei Feng Capital: 'Beijing (39°54′50″N 116°23′30″E) '''Population: ' 1.91 billion '''Values: '''Chinese culture, Confusionist teachings, Communist collectivism, Militarism, Secrecy '''Description: Projects: Rho-shielded satellites: 'Lei Feng satellites are in the process of being upgraded with rho-shielding technology, protecting them from both space debris and damage by hostile weaponry. ''(incomplete) '''Mitsubishi Keiretsu ' ' Capital: '''Seoul (37°34′0″N 126°58′41″E) '''Population: '''183 million '''Values: Japanese and Korean cultures, Materialism, Corporate coopetition, Hierachy, Secrecy, Commercial dominance of space Description: '''? '''Projects: Dai-17 Lunar Mining Program: 'Support 15 people in a lunar geosynchronous orbit over an H3 rich equatorial position who use local teleoperation to conduct the operation. Four times per year a lunar shuttle picks up fusion reactor fuel and delivers food, fuel, etc. (Increases space budget costs, generates power) 'New Atlantis ' ' Capital: London (51°30′26″N 0°7′39″W)'' (under reconstruction) '' Interm Capital: '''Hong Kong (22.267°N 114.188°E) '''Population: '''453 million '''Values: '''Victorian Anglospheric, Individualism/Elitism, Education, Hierachy, Innovation/Research, Materalism '''Projects: London Reconstruction Project: Rebuilding London after the destruction visted upon their former capital by themselves and their allies in their effort to wrestle London back from the renegade synthetic intelligence Deus. (incomplete) Hong Kong Molecular Compiler: 'The second molecular compiler ever built, and the oldest existing compiler, this football-sized factory system generates a continous stream of products manufactured at a molecular level, with the majority being made from bulk diamond. A dedicated D-H3 fusion reactor generates the requisite power while the Pacific ocean provides the required materials. ''(requires huge amounts of energy, generates nanomanufactured materials) 'New York Molecular Compiler: ' as in Hong Kong (incomeplete) '''Hong Kong Nanite Hive: A command and control system for local nanoscale robotic drones that operate to ensure security of the New Atlantis Hong Kong territory. These nanites prevent unauthorized entry and infuse the bodies of those entering the area, providing continious surveillance within their range. The nanites also provide considerable military protection, being able to intercept and destroy many incoming military threats as needed. (project cost, local military and intelligence advantages) New York Nanite Hive: 'Similar to the Hong Kong Nanite hive but the nanites themselves must be frequently replenished with imports from the Hong Kong compiler. ''(project cost, local military and intelligence advantages) '''Pambazuka Capital: 'Kinshasa (4°19′30″S 15°19′20″E) '''Popluation: '''836 million '''Values: '''African culture, Family, Educatoin, Democracy Pan-African '''Description: '''One of the oldest phyles 'Puszcza Wynd ' ' Capital: Poznań (52°24′N 16°55′E) Population: 215 million Values: Innovation/Research, Environmentalism, Cultural progressivism, Corporate coopetition, Oceanic exploration and colonization Description: '''historical ties to poland but with strong america interests '''Projects: Rho-shielded satellites: 'Puszcza Wynd satellites are almost universally upgraded with rho-shielding technology, protecting them from both space debris and damage by hostile weaponry. ''(hardened satellite communications and control) 'Niebieski Zmartwienia: '''Puszcza Wynd operates a series of underwater colonies, called 'Blue Worries', near the Azores. Together they provide a home to over 640 undersea colonists. Generating power from a local fusion nuclear plant and electrolyzing water for oxygen, the colonies grow their own food and are nearly self-suficient. ''(increased ecological budget costs, increased research, cheaper naval development) '''Qeng Ho Capital: '''Shanghai (31°12′N 121°30′E) '''Population: '''784 million '''Values: '''Free-market capitalism, Adaptability, Cultural progressivism, Decentralization '''Description: '''Chinese, Traders '''Projects: Pham Nuwen: 'Lunar mining colony projected to complete in 2076. Once complete Pham Nuwen will allow the permanent habitation of 22 lunar colonists at the lunar north pole, the growth of domestic foods, the production of domestic energy, and homeostatic local atmosphere. ''(incomplete) '''Shengen Capital: Brussels (50°51′0″N 4°21′0″E) Population: 613 million Values: Cultural Conservationalism/Inclusion, Democracy, Decentralization, Free speech/free media Desription: '''Derived from the EU. '''Proejcts: Rho-shielded satellites: 'Shingen satellites are in the process of being upgraded with rho-shielding technology, protecting them from both space debris and damage by hostile weaponry. ''(incomplete) '''Ummah Al Salaam Capital: '''Beirut (33°53′13″N 35°30′47″E) '''Population: '''1.15 billion '''Values: Progressive Islam, Inclusiveness, Counter-nationalist revolutionism, Democracy, Charity Description: '''Islamic, United (sunii/shite), though primarily Sunni, Modernists '''Projects: Rho-shielded satellites: 'Ummah Al Salaam '''satellites are in the process of being upgraded with rho-shielding technology, protecting them from both space debris and damage by hostile weaponry. ''(incomplete) 'United Socialist Peoples' Capital: Washington (38°53′42.4″N 77°02′12.0″W) Population: 847 million Values: Counter-capitalist revolutionism, Social justice, Social collectivism, Economic socialism, Democracy Primarily north american Projects: Universal Gerontological Treatment: ' Totalling tens of thousands of clinics, and millions of technicians, geneticists, molecular biologists and nurses, this project was begun in 2084 and aims to complete in 2100. At that time every man and women of the phyle 22 years or older will have recieved the longevity treatment, greatly reducing their rate of aging and prolonging their life. Of course, after that date, the aging youth will still need to be treated and so too will any immigrants. There is also increasing evidence that the treatment is not permanent and those who have been treated once will need to be treated again as the aging process rekindles. ''(project costs, increased stability, an immortal population? '''AA and A-rated Factions, Phyles, and Nations 'Al-Dawlah Al-Islamīyah (A)' Population: 7.7 million Descenent of the militant Sunni Islamic pan-national organizations of the early and mid-twentieth century, they have, since the 2020s steadily lost ground to the Ummah Al Salaam's appeal. The Al-Dawlah consider the Ummah Al Salaam to be heretics who pick and choose from the Koran and Hadiths, ignoring the conservative teachings to gain recognition with the rest of the world. Despite being hated by much of the world for their particularly violent and anti-modernist interpretation of Islam, as well as their increasingly infrequent attacks upon the population of almost all factions, they have, over the decades, retained a dedicated core of believers who maintain their interpretation of Islam is the only correct one. ASEAN (AA) Population: 171 million Descendents of the Association of Southeast Asian Nations. Much reduced in membership as individuals flock to Qeng Ho or Ummah Al Salaam, the organization itself is much enriched by the dissolution of its member nation-states and the incorporation of their governance structures into the ASEAN phyle. California (AA) Population: 132 million Formed during the American class wars of the early 2060s, California had sufficient cultural identity and economic stability to form its own phyle. Catholic Church (A) Population: 54.3 million Still very influential, the Roman Catholic Church has had to compromise with many progressive and modernist realiities but none-the-less remains a bulwark of traditional values. It possesses significant territorial rights throughout Africa, as individuals and organizations gifted their lands to the Church during the dissolution of African nation states. Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints (A) Population: 22.9 million With dissolution of the many nation state governments, Mormons suddenly found themselves re-embroiled in a long-simmering though previously private discussion regarding the teachings of Joseph Smith and Brigham Young and plural marriage. Ultimately after a major schism that saw much of the Church divided upon itself, the pluralists (calling themselves the tradition) won out over the monogamists who were cast as a necessary face of compromise in a time when government would have destroyed the church if it was openly true to its founders. Communalist Confederacy (A) Population: 70.9 million Largely decentralized, participatory communes practice a high degree of autonomy and self-sufficiency. Embracing communalist rules of property, the the communities advocate and practice a stateless, classless, decentralized society led by a network of directly democratic citizens’ assemblies. Anti-capitalist, the phyle espouses an economically rational society wherein all goods are designed and manufactured for the society as a whole and where needs are guided by rational and ecological standard. Previous philosophies of “grow or die” are replaced with notions of limit and balance. Israel (A) Population: 7.49 million Despite a capital in Jerusalem and a style of governance and administration little changed from its time as a nation-state, the reorganized phyle of Israel has grown to include much of the pro-zionist Jewish diaspora throughout the world. Despite having withdrawn to its 1967 borders, Israel's growth from a small territory to a diasporic postnational phyle has allowed for new forms of economic growth and cultural development. With the unification, growth, and international popularity of the Umma Al Salaam, along with the failure of its greatest patrons, Israel has long lost its technological and military superiority over its neighbors. Despite a trying history with its neighbors however, Israel today maintains fair relations with the Ummah Al Salaam though the Al-Dawlah Al-Islamīyah has sworn to destroy the Jewish state. Larrain-Alfa (AA) Population: 315 million Descendent of the so-called Pacific Alliance, the free trade bloc between Chile, Colombia, Mexico and Peru that was first outlined in the April 2011 Lima Declaration and officially establshed in June 2012, they are today the voice of Latin American corporate capitalism. Today they are a corporate confederacy and the champions of free-market capitalism in an otherwise solidly socialist region. Mondragon (AA) Population: 16.8 million Capital: Mondrag'o'''n (43°04'N 2°29'W) Corporate federation of worker cooperatives, *based on 10 basic co-operative principles: open admission, democratic organization, sovereignty of labour, instrumental and subordinate nature of capital, participatory management, payment solidarity, inter-cooperation, social transformation, univserity and education. *and complemented by the four corporate values: co-operation, acting as owners and protagonists; partiipation, which takes shape as a commitment to managment; social responsibility, by means of the distribution of wealth based on solidarity; and innovation, foncusing on constant renewal in all areas. Québec (AA) Population: 15.1 million With energy wealth and unique cultural identity enough to not only survive Canada's dissolution but to prosper from it, the Québecois have proven agile players on the post-national stage, turning their energy-wealth into signficiant political and diplomatic power. Persia (A) Population: 255 million A religiously cosmopolitian state formed from the rump of Iran after the fall of the theocratic Iranian government, it is united under a common Persian identity and has seen a resugerance of Zorastrianism, Manichaeism, and Bahá’í faithful. Persia was instrumental in recognizing Kurdish culture and identity as separate from the vision espoused by the Ummah Al Salaam and today the Persian phyle contains a significant Kurdish minority wielding considerable influence in phyle politics. '''Purity (A)' Population: 8.58 million Capital: Holmes County (40°56’N 81°93’W) A collection of religious and secular ideologists who eschew any use of cybernetics or gengineering, minimize their use of computing, and otherwise reject modern technology. While for most of the world's population, the ancient debate between gaining a bit more control over our bodies and environment at the cost of losing a tiny bit of a different sort of control over our bodies and environment is long past, for the purists, the debate is far from lost. There can be no compromise regarding self and humanity. Rus (AA) Population: 314 million modern descendant of the old Russian oligarchs. ''' Scotland (A) '''Population: 16.5 million Independent scotland. ''' '''Increasingly backwards and both culturally and economically stagnant Zen-Serotonin (A) Population: 15 million Originally a small 'cultish' group formed from Buddhist monks, Zen-Serotonin embraced exocortex technology and used it to obtain very fine biofeedback control over meditation. They soon learned to use the technology, along with meditation, to maintain a zen-like calm and detachment at all times. Zen-Serotonin has gained considerable traction on the world stage as its membership has ballooned in the last two decades although many are quick to call them cultists.